The Cookie Monster
by Krox1
Summary: Barry Allen walks in on something unexpected during the night... Unexpectedly cute, that is... YJAM prompt fill! Please review!


**Decided to get my ass back in gear with writing, and so why not start with a drabble? But, I had no inspiration, so I searched **_**YJ Anon Meme **_**(full of great ideas!) and found this! :3 Please keep in mind that at the start, Wally is six and Dick is four! Just roll with it, and please review! **

**... The prompt was: **_pandablubb .deviantart art /YJ -Kids -dont -lie -about -cookies -20 84 63 91 1_

_Doesn't matter to me if they are deaged, or somehow knew each other at that age I just need fic of this absolute adorableness! C: ..._

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: <strong>_I've been given permission by __**Pandablubb**__ to use their artwork as the cover of the story (: Thank you loads!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Nine years ago.<em>

"Barry... Barry!" Whispered Iris into her tired husband's ear. Barry was too tired to even hear her worry. "Barry, wake up! I heard something crash downstairs!"

"Mmm... Sure it wasn't... a..." A yawn escaped him, "Cat or something..."

"Yes, because there is a cat that can break into people's houses." Iris dead panned. "Sweetheart, I know that you are tired and all, but it could be a burglar. And we're babysitting! What will they say if the kid's go missing? Or the fact that a _superhero _got_ burgled. _Green Arrow will never-"

"Okay, okay! I'm going..." He muttered and stumbled out of bed, thinking of all the possibilities of it being a cat. He could see the kitchen light on, though, and frowned. Cat's weren't _that _smart...

Another crash was heard, followed by an 'Ow!' and Barry grinned. It appeared the two youngest in the house had decided they wanted a midnight snack. With a chuckle, Barry whizzed downstairs to see his six-year-old nephew and his best friend wiping crumbs off of their faces. Wally West looked up with a gasp at his uncle with bright green eyes, his red hair messy. Hearing the gasp, four-year-old Dick Grayson gave off a squeak and grabbed Wally's hand, blue eyes showing off their guiltiness.

Barry couldn't help by smile at the pair. Dick had a taken a blanket and wrapped it over his tiny shoulder's, rather like the cape his 'daddy' wore, while Wally had put on some yellow pyjamas. Being the Flash's biggest fan, Wally have gotten his parent's to print the lightning bolt onto all of his clothes when possible. His pyjamas had received the same treatment. All in all, they both looked adorable. It was then he noticed the empty cookie jar lying on the floor behind the pair.

"So... What happened to the cookies?" He questioned the pair. Both boys answered at the small time.

"There was this bat-"

"Yeah! A huge bat!"

"And me and Dick couldn't sleep-"

"Yeah! Not tired at all!"

"So it told us to get the cookies-"

"_All _of them!"

"And eat them!"

The boys finished with a slight flush on their cheeks, their hands clasped tightly. Barry cocked his head to the side, and both boys put on their most innocent expressions.

"Really Uncle Barry, there was this huge bat. It told us to get the cookies!" Wally said while biting his lip.

"I would never lie about cookies!" Dick said and pointed to himself, widening his bright blue eyes. That pushed Barry over.

With a small laugh, he picked up the fallen cookie jar and put it on the counter; he then scooped up the two boys who squealed in delight.

"Alright kiddo's, I believe you. Tell the big bat next time to get me or Iris, okay?" He said as he turned the light's off.

"Okay Uncle B!" They both said, making the hero smile. After putting the two back to bed, he gave a smirk to the guest room's window, knowing who the 'big bat' was. He then left to go back to sleep, a grin on his face.

Outside the window, Batman smiled. With one last look to his son, he headed back to the zeta beam. It felt good to see his son so happy.

_Present day._

"Hey! Kid Idiot and Boy Blunder!" Shouted a very angry Artemis, who was holding up the cookie jar. The team, Batman and Flash turned to look at her. "Did you two eat all the cookies again?" Both boys flushed when the attention turned to them.

Barry grinned at his nephew and his best friend once again, the memory flowing over him as Wally awkwardly scratched at his neck.

"Uh, this huge bat told us too..."

"Yeah, this huge bat..."

With an eye roll, Batman turned away, but only to hide his smile. Trust those two to never have a new excuse.


End file.
